


disaster boy

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I am INDESTRUCTIBLE! SUCK IT!" The person shrieked, voice breaking as they kept running, seemingly unshook.Gabe dropped his cigarette and ran after them, his mind finally catching up to his feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/cf3999c8207d5d8b898710cb80953b50/tumblr_o9aq5miwtW1qcecwvo1_1280.jpg  
> i'm having a great time

Gabe's hands shook with the cold as he rolled his thumb over the sparkwheel of his lighter. The flame sparked and died instantly over and over again, until finally Gabe could manage to get his cigarette lit. It was pathetic, being outside a bar on New Year's Eve, but where else could he go? Ryland undoubtedly had a girl over, and Gabe was pretty sick of being kicked out of their shared room and ending up on the kitchen floor.

Because when you're fresh out of college, who has money for furniture?

Or food, really. Just last week, he got stuck in a dumpster trying to find pizza. It wasn't the highest point of his life, but also surprisingly not the lowest. He wasn't sure what the lowest is yet; at 23, he had plenty more time to find the lowest. He was well on his way.

Gabe took a drag of the cigarete and watched the cars roll slowly across the street. Some light snow, and suddenly, people act like they've never driven before. Kind of hilarious to watch from afar, but not be on the roads with said people.

He glanced down at the gathering snow at his feet, exhaling smoke, trying to remember what time it might be. Winter always made him lose track. A horn startled him and his head snapped up just in time to witness a figure get hit by a car. Gabe was trying to process as the person bounced off the hood, landing on their feet.

"I am INDESTRUCTIBLE! SUCK IT!" The person yelled, voice breaking as they kept sprinting, seemingly unshook. 

Gabe dropped his cigarette and ran after them, his mind finally catching up to his feet. He looked both ways before crossing, naturally, and hoped to god he wasn't following someone crazy. Like a murderer, maybe. 

"Hey!" Gabe yelled as the person started to slow, clearly tiring themselves out. "Hey, dude! Dude, I just watched you get hit by a car." He said, approaching tentatively.

"Yeah, it was fuckin' awesome, too." The person said, turning to face Gabe. They were male, and easily the prettiest being Gabe had ever laid eyes on. The boy was a little shorter than Gabe and skinny, wearing a tight olive green sweater and blue jeans. A thin black choker was around his throat. He had a thin, angular face and brown eyes on the large side, framed by dark lashes. Long, burnette hair hung in slightly ratted waves a bit past his shoulders. His cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the cold and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He was underdressed, breathing hard, and looked full of adrenaline.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked, not nearly as winded. The boy looked _young_. Gabe would be surprised if he were above seventeen. Which, of course, spelt B-A-D N-E-W-S, G-A-B-E.

The boy smiled, batting his lashes. "Oh yeah, I feel great." He answered. "You?"

Gabe couldn't hide how caught off-guard he was. "Why the running?"

"Stay warm." The boy shrugged, bouncing on his heels. "Should I ask you a question now? Is that the game we're playing?"

"Was that your question?" Gabe played along. The kid was witty, that was for sure.

He smirked. "Was that yours?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Was that yours?"

"This could go on a very long time. What's your name?" The boy prompted, his smile turning into a grin. 

"Gabe, you?" Gabe asked, giving William another look-over. 

William shifted his weight to his left foot, other hip cocking out (Gabe tried not to die). "William Beckett. Nice to meet you, Gabe."

Gabe didn't want William to leave, but he also couldn't figure out how to get William to stay. He couldn't even offer his home. "You busy?"

"When, right now?" William raised his right brow, keeping steady eye-contact.

Gabe tried a smile. "Whenever. I can't let you come to my house or offer you any food, but I have a pack of cigarettes in my back pocket and nowhere to be." He said. "And anyway, you look cold. You old enough to drink?"

William laughed softly, snorting at the end. The snowflakes fell into his hair and onto his eyelashes. He looked like some kind of winter prince, Gabe thought. "I don't smoke and I think I'm a bit younger than you. Although, you're right about the being cold. Are you trying to hit on me?"

Gabe shrugged casually, feeling a little confidence come back. "Well I _was_ , but now I have to be worried about your age." He stated.

William bit his lower lip and wheezed another laugh. "I'm eighteen, so I'm an adult according to all known laws. No worries about that. Although, the age of consent in Illinois is seventeen. I only know this because I've violated it." He said, as if it weren't an issue.

Gabe was relieved to hear eighteen. William looked like a baby. "Yeah, I probably have, too."

"The fact that you don't question me is interesting."

"We just met, so I'm trying to wait to get personal. Chivalry and all that." Gabe replied.

"You offered me cigarettes. Which, well, I wouldn't say is the _most_ chivalrous thing to do." William paused, and then nodded his head slowly. "I kinda dig it though. Y'know, I can still get into a bar. You might just have to buy me a nice glass of lemonade." 

Gabe laughed loudly, tipping his head back. "Yeah? I could be down with that. We could watch Dick Clark's shit on the TV there and listen to all the drunks count down."

William tipped his head, that smirk returning to his face. "Only if you kiss me at midnight."

"You have yourself a deal."


End file.
